Courageous
by archer queen
Summary: Beatrice Prior is a senior in college. She's the ugly one, the undesirable one. The one that no one wants. But when she meets the guy of her dreams, he tells her this : love is courageous. *No Fourtris*
1. Chapter 1 - Asher

**Hey guys, I decided to start another story that's not set in the Divergent world. And if you're looking for Fourtris, that's not in either of my fan fics, so you might not wanna read this. Also, if you're gonna hate, don't do it on my stories. **

**thanks guys!**

**queen**

Chapter 1

"Class dismissed." The professor declares, and walks out of the auditorium.

I shove my psychology book in my backpack, and then zip it up.

I pull on the zipper too hard, and then the fabric around it rips, and all my books and binders fall out.

"Here, do you need a hand?" I look up to see Four Eaton.

Of course, it's him. Always bothering me. What's in it for him anyway?

I'm not pretty, I'm just a short, ugly midget.

"No, I'm fine." I snap back and then run out of the auditorium, holding my backpack so it doesn't fall apart again.

-/-

I run back to my dorm, ready to fall in bed.

I push my key card into the door, and it unlocks.

My roommate, Christina, comes barreling at me.

"TRIS! You're never gonna believe me!"

"What?" I manage to say.

"There's a new student!" She screams at me.

"And...?" We get new students all the time. It's not a surprise.

"He wants to meet you!" She's so excited.

"Oh, that's great. But wait, aren't you dating with Will?" I'm confused.

"No, YOU, Tris, YOU!"

Oh. Why would he want to meet me?

I must look surprised because Christina says, "Come on Tris, he's not that bad."

Then we hear a knock on the door.

Christina runs to the door and opens it.

It's Will..., and a guy I don't know. Must be the new person. He has dirty blond hair. And he's about six feet tall. Not bad. But then I look at his eyes. They're spring green.

"Hey, Chris," Will pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

The new guy is standing awkwardly in the doorway, so I walk over and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Tris," Beatrice just doesn't sound right anymore.

He nods his head, but doesn't say anything.

Great. The new guy's a complete jerk.

"Asher." I look up and realize he just told me his name.

Asher, huh. I like that name.

Will and Christina are still kissing. Ugh.

"Guys!" I complain.

Will and Christina pull apart, embarrassed.

"Oh, hey, Asher," Christina says, her face beet red.

"This is Tris. You know, the one you wanted to meet."

He simply nods his head, and laughs.

It's the most charming sound.

"He already knows, Chris," I whisper in her ear. She blushes, then turns away.

"You want to get some lunch?" Asher asks me. Wait, a guy just asked me if I wanted to get some lunch? What is going on?

I then realize I've been staring like an idiot, and my face flushes.

"Uh, sure," I say, embarrassed.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" He asks shyly.

"Yeah, but the on campus Italian restaurant is a lot better."

"Okay, then, Tris. Let's go there."

He's so nice. I'm about to retreat into my mind again when he grabs my hand.

I hold on tight. Then he smiles at me.

What is going on?


	2. Chapter 2 - Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter, sorry if it's too short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Is the spaghetti good?" Asher asks me as we stand in line.

Will and Christina decided to leave us behind, and stay at the dorm.

"Yeah, I think so. Can't remember the last time I tried it." I say, and he squeezes my hand.

"Well, Tris, I'm going to try it."

"Sure, Asher. Be adventurous." He smiles at me, and then turns to the cashier.

"Large spaghetti, please." Then he looks at me and nods.

"Bruschetta, please." I smile back at Asher.

Oh my gosh. Those eyes. Beautiful spring green, like a new leaf.

And then maybe I can forget.

Forget what broke me. Forget what I didn't want. Forget about Four.

Then I realize I'm staring, and turn away, blushing.

"Don't blush. You didn't do anything wrong." He laughs when my beet red face looks up at him.

He pays the cashier, and then we leave.

"Asher, you didn't have to pay."

We reach the booth and he sits on the same side as me.

THE SAME SIDE AS ME!

"Yes, I did." He says, and gives me a peck on the cheek.

I'm so confused. How does he find anything desirable in me? I'm ugly.

Then the food comes and takes my mind off that subject...for now?

I pick up a slice of bruschetta and take a bite. The taste of seasoned tomatoes and cheese is amazing.

"Wow, this is so good." Asher is stuffing his mouth with spaghetti. "Why don't you eat this more often?"

I might as well tell him the truth.

"My ex-boyfriend and I used to come here and eat it all the time. I guess...eating it just gives me bad memories." I look away.

He puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't have to order it if you don't like it." He says softly.

"Asher, I don't care." I snap. It didn't come out right.

"I'm sorry," he says. He looks hurt.

"No, Asher, I didn't mean it like that. I mean it doesn't matter what you eat, I still like you."

What?! Where did those words come from? What is wrong with my brain?

I mean, it's true, but I didn't mean to say it. We barely know each other. Now I'm probably going to lose my new friend.

Great. How many things can go wrong in one week? The answer : more than you could possibly imagine.

I must look upset with myself, because Asher says, "Tris, I like you too. Would you be my girlfriend?"

I nod, and then smile for the first time in months. Ever since Four broke up with me, I don't know, I just haven't been the same.

His last words during our fight have hung over my head, carrying me down.

"Get out of here, you stupid, ugly girl! No one will ever want you!"

I remember running back to the dorm, tears streaming down my face.

Before I know it, I'm crying.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Asher sounds genuinely concerned.

I shake my head, and then he gets out of the booth.

He waits until we get outside, and then he hugs me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I don't answer. I only cry harder.

"My...my old boyfriend. He...he said horrible things to me..." I stutter, tears choking my voice.

"Tris, it's gonna be okay...I'm here for you now."

I must look even worse, because then he leans in and kisses me.

Then he pulls away and says, "Okay?"

I love him for it.

"Better than I've ever been." I reply, smiling.

"Come on, Tris, let's get back to the dorm."

He takes my hand and leads us to the dorm.

I smile all the way.


	3. Chapter 3 - Love Is Courageous

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update...busy with my life ;). This chapter is just fluffy and sweet, hope it's not too short. Sorry if it's not the best...I will try to update on Wednesday maybe. If not, it'll be this weekend.**

**~ archer queen**

Chapter 3

When we return to the dorm, there is no sign of Will or Christina. They must've gone to get lunch. I can't help but smile, though, because Asher is holding my hand like he's never going to let go.

My only thought is : _Please, please, please don't let this turn out like it did last time._

I don't think it will though.

"Asher, do you want a tour of the campus?" I offer. I don't know if anyone's showed him around. He doesn't seem to know where anything is.

"Sure. No one's given me one yet, and I don't want any person other than you." He smiles, then kisses me slowly.

Gosh, it's been less than two hours and I already love him.

What is wrong with me?

I never used to be like this. I used to be awkward and rude. I don't know, I just never feel like cutting him off or anything. Even with Four I was never this chill. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, honestly.

I don't have enough experience with relationships to know.

My high school experience was….academic. My parents forced me to take the hardest courses and get the best grades. Then they told me I had to go to college.

So I did.

And then everything with Four happened, and so on. Four and I dated my other three years of college, but we broke up after the awards ceremony last year. It was the worst night of my life.

I didn't go home for the summer, and I think Chris felt so bad for me that she stayed. It's not like she had anything to do, because Will was staying on campus too.

She's so lucky. She's been dating Will since our freshman year, and they seem to love each other. The first semester of senior year has already gone by in a blur, and Will proposed to her during semester break.

I was so happy for her. They fit together perfectly and everything.

"Tris?" Asher is looking at me.

I didn't realize he was still there. I mentally scold myself for being so stupid.

"Oh my gosh, Asher, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I say, hoping he won't be angry.

He's not. He just laughs.

"I always liked daydreaming…it cost me some test grades in high school, though," He laughs again, and I can't help picturing Asher staring at the ceiling during Calculus.

I laugh too.

"Let's go," I say. "Don't want to be late for my four o'clock class."

"'Kay," He says, then pulls me close for a hug.

We break apart, and I close the door.

"So, Asher, how come you transferred here during your last year of college?" I ask.

"My old girlfriend broke up with me, and was really mean about it. I had every class with her, so I told my parents I couldn't deal with seeing her and being her lab partner. I just couldn't do it. So my parents and I looked for a college, and I liked it here, so I applied and they accepted me. And now I have you." He kisses me again.

I love him so much.

I know it's stupid, that I've known him less than two hours but I'm already obsessed with him.

Sometimes you just know, I guess.

"Yeah, my old boyfriend was really mean to me after the awards ceremony last year. I didn't even go home in the summer."

"Hey, I understand. How 'bout we cancel the tour and just find a place to talk?" He asks.

"Sure," I say, feeling happier than I have in a long time. The last six months with Four were…hard at times. We fought a lot, and he didn't really seem to care at the end.

Yet he was surprised when I said no to a summer at his parents' vacation home. So then he broke up with me.

But now I have Asher.

"Tris, can I tell you something?" He says softly.

"What?" I ask.

"Just something I learned after my girlfriend and I broke up. Three words. Love is courageous."

Love is courageous, huh.

I believe it.

Love is courageous.


	4. Chapter 4 - Homework and Love

**Hey guys! This chapter is longer than usual, so yay for you guys! And to those who PMed me (if you're reading this) sorry if I haven't replied, but I've been incredibly busy the last few days with homework and studying. I will get back to you right after I post this chapter. I promise!**

**~archer queen**

Chapter 4

_Two weeks later _

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Startled, I look up.

It's Four Eaton. Ew.

"No, why would I go with an idiot like you?" I demand.

He just stares at me.

"I'm going with Asher Ports." Asher asked me a week ago, and I said yes.

"Asher Ports?! The new kid?" Four looks astonished.

"Yeah, Asher Ports. Why wouldn't I go with him? He's my _boyfriend_." I say, and then turn on my heel and walk into Asher, who's patiently waiting for me at the door.

"You okay?" He asks softly.

"Yeah," I reply, and then he kisses me.

Then he takes my hand and we walk out.

"What was that all about?" He asks.

"Oh, it's my ex-boyfriend, Four." I sigh, annoyed at the fact he would even _dare_ to ask me.

"Oh." He looks down at me to see if I'm okay, then nods and smiles.

"Are you doing any spring sports, Asher?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm a runner. I'll probably join the track and field team." He smiles.

I laugh, because the idea of me running is just so ridiculous it's not even real.

"Okay…you know I'll come to all your meets. Even if you have to travel." I smile softly at him.

"I never doubted it." He laughs, and we walk back to the dorms.

We open the door, but it's silent.

Then I see Christina's door is locked, and Will's backpack is thrown on the kitchen floor.

I guess I know what they're doing. Not that I really needed an explanation.

"Let's get some food," I suggest, then walk over to the refridgerator and pull out Asher's favorite, grapefruit.

Now I make sure there's always some in the fridge. He comes over every day, so I can't keep him starving. That would just be wrong.

I love him so much.

My only thought : Gosh, Tris, you've only known him two weeks.

I know, it's stupid. He's so loyal and devoted, you can't help but think that.

He takes the grapefruit from my hand and peels the skin over the trash can.

I try to peel mine but instead my acrylic nail breaks. Great.

"Aw, babe, I'm sorry," Asher kisses my nail.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm going tomorrow to get them redone for the dance – so it's not a problem." I smile up at him.

"'Kay." He smiles, then pulls out a stool and sits.

I pull out the other stool and laugh when it emits a loud creak.

Then I hear the door unlock, and Will and Christina come out laughing.

Asher and I lock eyes and look away.

Christina is hysterically laughing and muttering something about a variable. I'm guessing they were doing calculus homework together?

I still have to do the vocab homework for biochemistry. I'll do it with Asher tonight, probably. We have practically the same schedule, except he takes athletic training when I'm in graphic art. I'm not very athletic, so you get the idea.

"Hey, Tris, did you get the calculus homework?" Christina laughs again.

She always forgets. Asher and I take computer systems and analysis, which is beyond taking a math course.

Christina, well, she's never been one to take advanced courses. She and Will are only taking calculus because they have to.

They're so sweet though.

"No, I'm not in your class…remember?" Asher and I laugh, because Christina says this almost every day.

"Oh, sorry. I needed help with a variable equation…" She mutters something else, and Will cracks up.

Then they pack up to go get some food, leaving just Asher and me in the room.

"So, do you want to get started on the Psych homework?" He asks.

"Not really." I grumble. We have a huge paper that's due after the weekend of the dance.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" He asks.

"I don't know." He laughs, and hops off the stool.

I grab my backpack and lug it over to the table.

I'm about to sit down, when Asher pulls me into his lap, and pulls out the psychology book and his laptop.

"We can work together, remember?" He kisses me, and then turns on the computer.

"Yeah," I say, and then open the book to chapter seven.

-/-

Asher orders spaghetti again. I order bruschetta again.

"You're okay about the spaghetti, right?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah," I say, and then we walk to the booth and eat our meals.

Later that night, I'm lying in bed pondering if I'm crazy or not.

I've known him two weeks.

Is that long enough to love him?


End file.
